Harry Smith Rebuilds the Pyramids of Pizza
Harry Smith Rebuilds the Pyramids of Pizza is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in October 2015. Synopsis After destroying the Pyramids of Pizza months ago, Harry has to return to Egyptia to help with rebuilding them. Plot On a Saturday morning, Harry Smith sits in the kitchen, waiting for breakfast. Liam Smith enters, holding a bunch of letters. While most of them are for gas bills, charities and local ads, one of the letters stands out. Liam tells Harry to open and read it - it says that the Egyptia Local Trust want him to return to Egyptia to help with rebuilding the Pyramids of Pizza! He screams, as Grace Smith looks at him, folding her arms. Liam throws Harry into the RustBucket 2000 and drops him off at the Scoton train station, where they will be getting a train to Egyptia. After a long wait, they both catch the train. Zoe Kennedy, who is getting a train to Dundundun, says "hi" to Harry, asking why he is catching the train. Liam explains to her that several months ago, he destroyed the Pyramids of Pizza so he has to return to help with the rebuilding. She bursts out laughing. Afterwards, the two finally arrive at Egyptia. Husaam Ahmadi tells him that he must have most of it complete by 9pm with Liam supervising and a few other hooligans helping. Harry groans and rages, so Husaam calls him immature and tells him to start or he will be beheaded by Faheem Ayoob. He then gets to work. At 5pm, he asks if he can get dinner. Husaam tells him all he will be able to get is a slice of bread. He refuses this, and just continues working. At 7pm, the three other hooligans are allowed to give up for the day whilst Harry is made to continue working. He starts punching at Husaam, so both him and Liam tell Harry to behave. At 9pm, Harry finally finishes building the pyramids. He asks how much he is getting paid; Husaam tells him that he does not deserve to be paid after previously destroying them and punching him. After constant begging, he finally pays him £3. Harry cheers, and him and Liam go back to the train station. Both of them find it hell to get on, due to a chav, a ned, a schemie and a scally all fighting each other. They eventually push through and get on. Harry and Liam finally arrive home. The latter demands that Harry pays him the earned £3 for the train tickets. He screams with rage, and goes to bed so angry that he smashes up his alarm clock. Music *The Lost Vikings (SNES) - Egyptian Groove (plays when Harry and Liam arrive in Egyptia) *New Super Mario Bros. - Desert Overworld (plays when Harry starts working) *Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact - Nile (Drum and Bass Mix) (0:37 to 1:13) (plays when Harry is forced to continue working) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes